fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Prehistoric Era (Earth-02)
‎Precambrian Eon *Soon after the Homeland's formation, the being known as Demiurge, the sentient life force of Earth's biosphere, seeded the Earth with 'pieces' of its own life essence, giving birth to the Elder Gods. * The Old Ones, powerful extra-dimensional demons, came forth from another, more horrific, dimension after the creation of Earth's Elder Gods. They shared the Earth with the Elder Gods. The rise of the Old Ones led the more benevolant Elder Gods to flee Earth, while the demons became rulers of vast territories, commanded enormous armies that worshiped them as deities and constantly made war against each other, turning the Earth into their hell. * 4 billion years ago: The formation of "building block of life" ("raw material" for cellular life, the evolution of DNA and the formation of the first cells were possibly provided by ancient viruses) from waters stirred by volcanic heat and lightning's pulse led to the primordial cell, who divided in two cells, one of them (That Which Endures) modifying his genetic pattern and both reassembling, before splintering again and spreading that change into all descendant of that first organism. * 3 billion years ago: The Harvesters (beings seeding world for later energy harvesting of the livestock) found Earth, a "volcanic soup without atmosphere, its continents still cooling and unrecognizable", with no atmospheric oxygen, still trapped in the oceans. Using meteors, they rained parasites to merge with the cells, forming new organisms. Most died but others managed to spawn generations of hosts infected, finally merging together into a single creature. Those parasites eventually became Mitochondria, the "energy factory in all animal cells". Those developed, perfected into more and more complex forms, integrating within all life. Cambrian Age * The diversity of life began to manifest itself,with fish. Those new forms of organic life were watched over by Gaea who became life's protector. Among them, Pikaia, who would eventually led to "a bi-pedal beast". * After the slaughter of the degenerated Elder Gods by Demogorge, Gaea infused her life essence into the all living beings. With Gaea the only Elder God remaining, Demogorge shed the Elder Gods' energies and became Atum, journeying to the Sun and hibernating there. **According to the most reliable sources (given the fact that demons are "notorious liars"), the Class-Two Demons are the product of the evil energy left behind when Demogorge drove the evil Elder Gods from Earth billions of years ago. That evil energy gave rise or birth to the Hell-Lords, who were shaped by the unconscious desires of human worshipers. It is believed that at least Mephisto, Satannish, Thog, Marduk Kurios, Baphomet, (and many others,) including allegedly Murray, are of these origin. *Life spread, with the plants who first invaded Earth, then the great forests, fish crawled Earth as the first amphibious life. Triassic Era — Jurassic Era *The lizards appeared and within 100 millions years, developed into the well-known dinosaurs. They dominated that planet Earth from the Jurassic Era to the Cretaceous Era. *The first mammals appeared during the Dinosaurs' dominance, and originated of reptilians. It was speculated that the Celestials may be the cause of the widespread of mammalians in the evolution of life on many quadrants of the cosmos. Late Cretaceous Era *Eventually, Gaea and Which That Endures both decided to allow the dinosaurs to become extinct, so mammals would evolve in their place. This angered Set, who drew power from them, and he sent his dinosaurs to try to eradicate the mammals. In reaponse, Gaea summoned the Demogorge to deal with him. Their battle had a hand in killing off the dinosaurs, as geological upheavals, climatic changes, the equivalent of a nuclear winter, light from the sky were caused directly by this battle. A Primal Scream caused by a Cosmic Being who got "his knickers in a twist" was also a cause of the dinosaurs' death. It is also told that the forging of Mjolnir was the cause of for a meteor causing the dinosaurs death and making room for other species (presumably in another Ragnarök era). In the end, Set was banished from Earth again. Having escaped the cataclysm and free of the Dinosaurs' threat (now mostly extinct), the mammals could evolve and take new forms, culminating with humankind. Pleistocene Era * Australopithecus sediba (a species of hominids living in Africa millions of years ago) appeared at some point. *'2.5 millions years ago:' In Africa, the "first men" (seemingly twins) were delivered by the last Australopithecus sedibas. Those ape-men were fighting over the fate of the two babies, just before they were all exterminated by the Evolutionaries. *'2 million years ago:' Humans started to walk upright about, at which time they fell under the Fates' jurisdiction, allegedly denying them control over their destinies and biding them to fate. Around that time, humanity's intelligence and awareness began to fully exist. *At some point, an archaic species of Stone Age human, Homo habilis, appeared. *About one million years ago, the "evolutionary bordeline between apes and humans" emerged: Homo erectus. Paleolithic Period * Frau Totenkinder was born into the Fog Mountain tribe. Once she reached puberty, she began to experience premonitions, initially weak, but growing in strength and accuracy, until the tribe made her their shaman. She became romantically involved with Aurac, the son of the tribe's chief who expected to marry her, until another nearby tribe invaded their lands. To avert war, the chief's son was married to the daughter of the other chief, leaving the newly pregnant Totenkinder alone. If it had become known that the two had slept together, both would have been banished, so Aurac denounced her, accusing her of consorting with demons, which led to her banishment from the tribe. Realizing that she would need far greater power than she currently possessed in order to survive, Totenkinder ritually sacrificed her newborn son and was granted considerable power, which she used to take revenge on Aurac. She learned that, while sacrificing one child a year would keep her power, sacrificing two would prevent her from aging. Years passed as she heaped every indignity imaginable on the tribe that cast her out; ages passed and she remained unchanged, growing only in power and cunning. She assisted those who were kind to her, creating the three Billy Goats Gruff to eliminate a bridge troll that was causing problems for a village that won her favor, and blessing those who she felt worthy. ca. 100,000 B.C. *The Pre-Cataclysmic Age began about 100,000 years ago, with the rise of the Thurian civilization, Valusia being the most ancient of the human pre-Cataclysmic kingdoms. ca 75,383 - 75,010 BC * Many of the Pagan Gods had artificially created their own variations of the Homo genus. **In Greek mythology, according to Pseudo-Apollodorus (Bibliotheca, 1.7.1), Prometheus molded men out of water and earth. **In Sumerian mythology the gods Enki or Enlil create a servant of the gods, humankind, out of clay and blood (see Enki and the Making of Man). In another Sumerian story, both Enki and Ninmah create humans from the clay of the Abzu, the fresh water of the underground. They take turns in creating and decreeing the fate of the humans. **In the Epic of Gilgamesh Enkidu is created by the goddess Aruru out of clay to be a partner for Gilgamesh, "mighty in strength". **According to Egyptian mythology the god Khnum creates human children from clay before placing them into their mother's womb. **According to Chinese mythology (see Chu Ci and Imperial Readings of the Taiping Era), Nüwa molded figures from the yellow earth, giving them life and the ability to bear children. **In the Babylonian creation epic Enuma Elish, the goddess Ninhursag created humans from clay. According to Hindu mythology the mother of Ganesh, Parvati, made Ganesh from clay and turned the clay into flesh and blood. **According to some Laotian folk religion, there are stories of humans created from mud or clay. The Yoruba culture holds that the god Obatala likewise created the human race from clay. **According to Genesis 2:7 "And the Lord God formed man of the dust of the ground, and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life; and man became a living soul". **According to the Qur'an23:12–15, God created man from clay. **The Māori people believe that Tāne Mahuta, god of the forest, created the first woman out of clay and breathed life into her. **According to Inca mythology the creator god Viracocha formed humans from clay on his second attempt at creating living creatures. **According to some Native American beliefs, the Earth-maker formed the figure of many men and women, which he dried in the sun and into which he breathed life. **In Norse culture humans are made from sand in tree trunks. **According to the Asgardian legends, Odin created the two first humans, Aske and Embla. ** The One-Above-All formed Adam and Lilith of the dust of the ground. Latter, he created Eve from Adam's rib. *The Old Ones eventually lost their claim over Earth. Some were killed in their own wars while others either fled or were banished to other dimensions. Those who were killed were placed in sarcophagi which were hidden at the Deeper Well, a hole in the world running between England (in the Cotswolds) and New Zealand. The remains of the Old Ones were supposed to be kept there in order to prevent their resurrection, as not only their corpses but also their essences were trapped. While Gaea and Atum had a hand in defeating the Old Ones, depleating their numbers somewhat, it is widely believed that the rise of humankind was the reason for the demise of the Old Ones; several of them were banished at the hands of humans wielding powerful magicks. **Fearful of his imprisonment, Maloker sought to raise an army, and so sired the first vampire(s). Eventually, Maloker was the last Old One to walk the Earth before being killed with the Scythe. *The demons that remained on Earth were forced to remain hidden and breed within mortal animals, creating weaker offspring as time went on. However, the legacy of the Old Ones remained not only in the form of the hundreds of demon species, but also in the form of cults that worshiped them, awaiting their return to bring about the destruction of mankind. * The Grigori are some of the first angels to be placed on Earth to watch and protect humanity. However when they begin feeding on the souls of humans, they are believed to have been wiped out. * The Mark begins asserting its own will and begins to corrupt Lucifer, amplifying his jealously of mankind. When God instructs the angels that they should bow down to humanity, Lucifer refuses because he sees humanity as flawed and unworthy. * Lucifer persuades Gadreel to allow him access to the Garden/Earth. * Lucifer led a group of followers in a rebellion against God during the great war in Heaven. Following his defeat, Lucifer and his lieutenants Beelzeboul, Kazann, Malachi, Pazuzu, Xaphan and others were all cast down to Earth as punishment. * On Earth, Lucifer was healed by Lilith after she refused to submit to Adam. Eventually, Lucifer promised to make Lilith his queen and stripped her of her humanity, turning her into a demon. * Not long after their fall, Lucifer and all of his lieutenants had degenerated into demons; some through instruction, others adapted more naturally. But they had all over time changed into twisted creatures of evil. They, alongside Lilith, were inevitably banished to a realm in Hell, where Lucifer became the demon known as the Prince of Lies, ruling a realm in Hell. * Lucifer begins communicating with Abel, when Cain realizes what Lucifer has planned he strikes a deal with the archangel: Abel's soul in Heaven, for his in Hell. Lucifer accepts the terms, on the condition that Cain be the one to kill Abel. * Lucifer passes the Mark on to Cain. Unwilling to become the killer the Mark wants him to be, Cain attempts to kill himself with the First Blade, but is resurrected as a demon. * Lucifer hand picks humans for Cain to turn into demons (of which include Abaddon), and has him create the demonic order known as the Knights of Hell. ca. 50,000 B.C. * A mosaic of humanities existed: The technologically advanced human civilization of Attilan, "the Island of Gods", existed side by side with the kindgom of Atlantis (worshipers of Jupiter), humans "Cro-magnon" (including Tanir), the city of Crete and pre-human savages such as the Shaggy Ones (such as Ak), the Goreks, the Hairy Ones, and the Bonzo's tribe. * The cave-boy named Tuk was the son of Phadion and Rhaya, two exiles, and the first offspring of the Inhumans. Tuk lived among the ordinary humans, and his unique genetic code passed on to the next generations, increasing their susceptibility to mutation. 30,000 BC * Eshu was an early human, a nomadic hunter great, but incredibly anti-social. He was born over forty thousand years ago, preserved by the alien Plodex ship. Before that he was a great hunter, but incredibly anti-social. After he was rejected by his tribe, he was lured northward where he was captured by the Plodex ship, and eventually became known as the Master of the World. * Valka, one of the first new gods worshiped on Earth, achieved prominence about 30,000 B.C. which lasted at least 12,000 years. He was known as the God of all Gods. ca. 23,000 BC - 18,000 BC * Nearly 25.000 years ago, the alien Kree experimented on Homo neanderthalensis or Homo sapiens, ceating the Inhumans who quickly became an advanced civilization while the humans still huddled in caves. They develop powerful weapons, and were soon regarded as demons by the primitive humans, who grew more and more numerous and tried to slay them, forcing the Inhumans to seek new refuge over and over, using magnetic-powered arcs to transport the living specimens for their research. After suffering centuries persecution from their primitive human fellows, the Inhumans grew tired and decided to create a refuge for themselves. The Inhumans wandered in Europe, under King Myran's rule, and settled in Northern Atlantic, established the city of Attilan on an island located about two hundred miles southwest of Iceland, and became one of the most advanced cultures on Earth. It took several decades for the Inhumans to complete the city. Mastering genetics, they instated a genocracy upon Attilan. Zuras, leader of the Eternals of Olympia, monitored Attilan's progress over the millenia, long observed the Inhumans and admired their capacity for leadership. * When the humans left the caves, some of them were confronted to the Inhumans, their technological advance and Attilan, believing it to be the city of demons. 4,000 years after the Inhumans settled in Attilan, the first mainstream human great civilization was built on the island continent of Atlantis. The Inhumans remained isolated, but it is speculated that there must have been interaction between the people (on the basis of etymological similarity between the words Atlantis and Attilan). The Inhumans' means to remain isolated are unknown, but it is presumed that Attilan resisted attempts at assimilation thanks to its technological superiority. Before 20,000 B.C. * Over twenty-two thousand years ago the Seven Empires started to decline. * At that time, the isle of Atlantis was a wilderness, with no true leadership, but barely tamed by barbarians. circa. 20,000 B.C. * Most of the Elderspawn (the spawns and grand-spawns of the Elder Gods) had been slaughtered or driven into seclusion. Circa 19,500 B.C. * King Eallal ruled over Valusia, until he was found hideously murdered in his throne room, killed by a Serpent-Man. * Atlanteans started to spread on the mainland as mercenaries in the religious and political feuds existing between the greater powers. Before 19,000 BC *Over 21,000 years ago, the new god Crom led a shaman to three iron-bound books of magic, which the shaman used to imprison Shuma-Gorath in what would become Mount Crom in Cimmeria. ca. 19,000 B.C. *Atlantis was the seat of a minor empire based on trade and crafts, whose fortunes fluctuated over the next centuries. *The Annunaki's worship in Atlantis and Valusia started. ca. 18,500 B.C. *A circle of Atlantean sorcerers uncovered a book known as the Darkhold - an indestructible grimoire of shadowy magicks written by the Elder God Chthon. In the midst of a war, these sorcerers utilized a resurrection ritual described in the text to raise their fallen enemies in hopes of creating a legion of unkillable soldiers. However, due to the dark influence of Chthon and corrupted effects of Maloker calcified blood, these undead were too powerful for their would-be masters. In an act of rebellion, the vampires slew all of the sorcerers with the exception of one - the priest Varnae, the first vampire who used the spell to save himself from death. With Atlantis sinking below the sea, Varnae and his kin fled the continent and spread out into the world. ca. 18,000 B.C. *The sorceress Zhered-Na prophesized the sinking of Atlantis, and reported this to King Kamuu. Kamuu was insulted by her predictions, and had her banished from Atlantis. *On the Thurian continent, Zhered-Na defeated the demonic Dweller in Darkness with Valka (her deity) and Agamotto's help. *The Atlanteans' council of sorcerers tried to harness a fraction of the power of the Axis Mundi using the Omphalos. However, they were unable to control the energies, and the shock waves combined with the disturbances beneath Atlantis which caused Atlantis to be submerged into the sea. ca. 9,000 B.C. *About 10,000 years ago, the tribes from the glaciated northlands, pushed back by the advandcing ice and led by their chieftain Ath'agaar, swept over the nine citadel. The mercenary armies of the sorcerers were unable to defeat them, and so did fell to Ath'agaar the citadls of Tzerama, Baalat, Kerei, and eventually Erok, of which Ath'aggaar proclaimed itself the king. *The Dark feared the barbarians would eventually mount on assault on their stronghold of Kur. he same day, their sacrifical rituals to Kaok, lord of Sominus and sire to Zhered-Na, performed in order to reverse the damages of time, didn't generated the awaited effects as the populace didn't struggled for life. To solve both of their problems, they teleported into Erok, and captured both Ath'agaar and his lover Ren. After torturing Ren in order to devour her agony, the Dark Lords supplicied Ath'agaar as well. Upon his sacrifice, Ath'agaar awoke and tried to attack the Dark Lords in a frenzy. Using a bolt of magic to stop the barbarian, a Dark Lord unwittingly caused a magical cataclysm who annihilated the Darks Lords, Ath-agaar, Kur, and the nine citadels. The incident charged the land with magic. ca. 8,000 B.C. *The Olympian gods built many complex in the region that would become Greece. One of their major sites was the city of Atlantis, under the island of Thera, which was purported to house the sum total of their knowledge. With the Atlantis artifacts, the Olympians transformed humans into hybrid beasts (e.g. the Cyclopes, Sphinx, Writhing Dread, and Minotaur) and locked them in vaults across the region. An Ancient Forge was also built on Andros, producing weapons such as the Spear of Leonidas and the Sword of Damokles. Category:Earth-02